


Family Matters

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song is willing to let a lot go. But sleeping with her parents? How best to take revenge upon the Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Some profanity and explicit sexuality. No real spoilers.

“River!?” the Doctor sputtered. “Not that it isn't always nice to see you, because it is, and not that it isn't nice to see you, Jenny, and so alive, which is a pleasant surprise, and not that it isn't nice to see you, Susan, also alive and with such nice color in your cheeks, but what are you all doing in bed? Naked?”

“Speaking of color in my cheeks, you're blushing, Grandfather,” Susan said as River's nipple sprang free from her mouth. “We're all fully grown adults, after all.”

“And its not as though Susan and I share a genetic bond or familial upbringing,” Jenny added, gaze returning to the elfin beauty beside her. “Or, really, with you, if you wanted to join in?...”

The Doctor screamed and covered his hands with both eyes. “River,” he said, at last, again. “What are you doing with my daughter and my granddaughter?”

Her eyes twinkled mercilessly. “Oh, husband, I thought it was only fair!” One hand slipped down to cup Jenny's toned ass. “You fucked my parents, so I decided to fuck your descendants.” With a flick of her wrist she exposed Susan's body. “Now, are you going to come to bed or be a spoilsport?”

At least she didn't find out about Brian, he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say I really know how Time Lord reproduction works, but I'm taking the old "every cell in my body changes" line to mean that each regeneration of a Time Lord has a different (active?) genetic code than every other regeneration. So yeah, quasi-incest? Ending deliberately left ambiguous.


End file.
